


His Future Queen

by Miym_Uzumaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kindaichi Yuutarou, Commoner Tsukishima Kei, IwaOi are Tobio’s parents, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Tobio will be an Iwaizumi, wbidbwidn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Iwaizumi Tobio, a 15 year old Alpha prince, it is about time he go and find himself a lover or specifically, his princess. He will have to take the throne at 18, but then his parents wants him to find his soon-to-be queen.So, Tobio goes out into the village to look for someone, and he meets a beautiful glasses blonde, except that the blonde isn’t interested, but Tobio doesn’t give up!Used to be: His Princess—*Currently on hiatus





	His Future Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I like KageTsuki, Not TsukiKage, they’re not the same >3> fight me

“Prince Tobio, your parents are calling for you,” Yuutarou (Kindaichi)says as he opened the door and looked around, then looked at Tobio’s bed and found him sleeping there. Kindaichi sighed as he walked over to Tobio and gently shook him to wake up, except he didn’t.

Yuutarou remembered when Tobio’s mom, Tooru, said that he if Tobio doesn’t wake up, then Yuutarou has to pretend that his favorite food, pork curry with an egg on top was just ready and he was gonna eat it.

Yuutarou then stepped back away from the bed, ”Oh I just remembered!” Yuutarou says in a sarcastic tone, “We had made the pork curry with an egg on top, if Prince Tobio isn’t gonna eat it, maybe I should!” He says, then Tobio immediately opened his eyes and jumped at Yuutarou.

Yuutarou slightly screeched and crouched down, Tobio crashing to the wall instead of Yuutarou. Yuutarou immediately got up, then backed away from Tobio and says, “I was kidding!” Yuutarou says as Tobio looked at him.

Tobio was upside-down, his back touching the wall and his legs over his head. Tobio blinked, then he slightly scowled and flipped over, going to his knees and gets up, then turns to Yuutarou.

”Never. EVER. Pretend about my tasty pork curry with egg on top,” Tobio growled, then walked to his bed and sat on it, “And? What do you need?” He asks, looking at Yuutarou.

”Your parents need you,” Yuutarou repeated. Tobio blinked, then got up, “I see, I’m gonna change so you can leave now,” Tobio says as Yuutarou just nodded, then left the room.

Tobio sighed and bit his thumb nail, “I guess they need to talk to me about that,” Tobio says , then got off his bed and walked to his closet of clothes.

”I actually wish I haven’t had this much,” Tobio says, then grabbed some random clothing and put it on, throwing his clothes on the floor, then walks to his door and grabbed the knob.

He took a deep breath, then twisted the knob and opened it, then walked out. He was greeted by maids and butlers as he was walking down the corridor, returning the greeting.

Tobio assumed his parents would be in their room, probably making out, since those two are damn lovey-dovey and would like some privacy. When he reached to his parents room, he was about to knock on the door, but he heard voices on the other side.

”Shouldn’t we at least hold a ball so Tobio can find someone there, Hajime?” His mother, Iwaizumi Tooru, asks his husband, Iwaizumi Hajime.

”Tooru, at least let him explore the outside a little,” Hajime says, looking outside their balcony, then he turns to Tooru with a smirk, “Plus, we do have free time today, so we want some alone time, don’t we?”

Tobio sweatdropped, while Tooru just blinked, then blushed and softly punched Hajime, “Ha-Hajime! Our son will be here soon!” He says as Hajime chuckled, then Tobio knocked on the door, making the two jump a little, looking at the door.

”It’s Tobio,” Tobio says. Hajime and Tooru quickly panicked, then Hajime immediately sat down on a chair while Tooru looked out the window dramatically.

”Come in,” Hajime says, his legs crossed, along with his arms. Tobio then opened he door and walked in, closing the door behind him, and now facing his parents, “Did you two need something?” Tobio asks.

Tooru turned around, facing his son and says, “Tobio. We think it’s time you find yourself a lover, your princess, boy or girl, doesn’t matter.” Hajime nodded in agreement and added, “You’re our only son, and you will take the throne at age 18.”

Tobio sighed, looking down, he knew he had no choice, his parents had been bothering him about it for 2 years, now Tobio is gonna give in and thought he would do it, he IS the only son after all. Yuutarou and Akira (Kunimi) were like brothers, but in reality, they were just friends, best friends.

Tobio looked up to his parents and nodded, “Alright, I’ll try,” Tobio says. Hajime and Tooru looked at each other with a smile of relief.

”Alright then, my son! How about you go and find one outside the palace? The village,” Tooru says simply and grinned. Hajime grinned and nodded in agreement, “If it doesn’t work out, we’ll perform a ball to help you find one,” Hajime says.

”But remember, you both better fall in love first!” Tooru says, a finger pointed out.

Tobio chuckled slightly with a sweatdrop, then nodded to his parents and turned. He opened the door, then glanced to his parents with a smirk and says, “I heard something about being together alone,” Then he left.

Tooru gasped and smacked Hajime softly, “He heard it!” He says as Hajime was just laughing.

Tobio was now in the village. He looked around, then started walking through the village. He was hoping to find someone maybe, attractive and can deal with Tobio. He didn’t even know anyone in the village in the first place, so how was he—

Tobio stopped walking and looked around where he was at. He was at an alleyway, and he didn’t even know the directions in the village.

Tobio looked around once more until he heard some noises ahead. Tobio shrugged and continued walking, maybe he should ask those people who were probably talking to each other now for directions?

Tobio was getting closer and it didn’t sound like those people were talking happily. It almost sounded like a fight, well, not really a fight but someone in danger WITHOUT a fight.

Tobio slightly peeked over the corner, and what caught his sight first was a beautiful blonde lanky male, who looked pretty annoyed under those glasses, except the blonde won’t do anything.

”Hey~ Beautiful glasses-kun~ How about we hang out?~ I’ll pay, hm?~” One of the boys there asks the blonde, he definitely didn’t look interested so he just turn his head, which definitely meant no.

The blonde boy there was slightly taller than Tobio and the boys there, but he looked a lot weaker. The boy was pinned to the alleyway by the boy trying to get him, but the blonde was just ignoring him.

”Oi, listen to him, dammit,” One of the crew there says, and that was harsh. The blonde looked like he didn’t want to cause trouble, despite being taller, but then there are more people than him, so he couldn’t fight them alone.

The blonde continued to ignore them, and Tobio was trying to find out what to do to help save the blonde.

One of the boys grabbed the blondes chin to face them with a scowl and says, “Ignoring us, huh? How about we give you a beating, you damn omega,” The boy says as the blonde blinked a few times, then suddenly gave a smirk.

”Is that so? Do it, not like I’m gonna resist,” The blonde suddenly says, and now Tobio had so many questions in his head, but his top question is, “Is he a masochist?”

The boy growled and readied a fist, but then Tobio suddenly popped out, “Hey!” He says and glared at the boys, he wasn’t going to let the blonde in danger.

The boys looked over, then jumped, “Geh— It’s the prince, run!” The boys says and then ran away, leaving Tobio and the blonde. The blonde just blinked, then looked at Tobio, but he looked totally unamused.

”Uhm... Hi—“ Tobio says as the blonde suddenly talks, “And what is the Prince doing out here?” He asks as Tobio blinked, then his lips moved to the edge as his hand went to rub the back of his neck, “Uhm... None of your business?” Tobio says, then the blonde just rolled his eyes, then turned to walk, but Tobio immediately says to wait.

The blonde stopped, then Tobio ran to him. Now, Tobio is behind the blonde and he can see how taller the blonde is, then says, “I didn’t mean what I just said— Uhm, to be honest, I—“ Then the blonde cut him off again, “To find your princess?” He asks.

Tobio blinked, then nodded, then the blonde turned to him and bend down to Tobio’s height, his hands on his waist, which made Tobio’s heart skip a beat, and says, “And? What does that have to do with me?” The blonde definitely looked annoyed.

”Uhm— C-Can I just be blunt and say it straight out?” Tobio asks as the blonde went back, straight up again, “That’s not something for me to decide, but go ahead,” The blonde says as Tobio nodded.

”I’ve decided that you would be my princess!” Tobio says bluntly, then wondered when did he decide that, but oh well.

The blonde blinked, then crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow, “Me? Why?” He asks.

”It was definitely love at first sight!” Tobio says, his eyes sparkling. The blonde now looks even more annoyed and turned his head to sigh, then looked at the prince, “Well, I’m gonna have to refuse,” The blonde says, and the prince felt like his heart has sink.

”Why? Do you have someone already?” Tobio asks as the blonde shook his head, “I don’t, but I don’t want to, at least find someone your level,” The blonde says.

”My level?” Tobio says, then asked the blonde with a raised eyebrow, “How tall are you?” He asks. The blonde made a -_- face, then says, “188cm.”

Tobio blinked, then says with a finger pointed, “Well if you’re talking about height level, then ours are the same, right? We’re in the 180s.”

The blondes eyebrow twitched, then facepalmed and then says, “I meant someone your level, like— Someone not a commoner but royal!”

Tobio blinked, then rubbed his chin, narrowing his eyes, trying to think, but then the blonde spoke up, “Listen, I’m not interested, and that is final,” The blonde says and then turned to walk away, but Tobio immediately grabbed the blondes wrist and says to wait again.

Then another voice calls out, “Kei!” Someone says and appears in front of the alleyway, looking around, then turns and sees the blonde and Tobio.

”Yu...Yuutarou?” Tobio says and blinked, then looked over to see Yuutarou, who was looking at them with a confused look, then at the blonde, “Kei, what are you doing?” Yuutarou asks as the blonde blinked, then pointed at Tobio.

Yuutarou looked at Tobio, then asks, “Prince Tobio, what are you doing here?”

Now Tobio was making an “shit shit shit shit shitshitshit” face, he didn’t know that the blonde, so-called Kei, is in a relationship with Yuutarou, even though Kei himself said that he wasn’t with anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Jefnwndw  
> Excited intensifies


End file.
